Street Tennis Court Memories
by Uranaikko
Summary: The Memories of her life with him. Blahh... bad summary :P My First Fanfic. It's MomoXAn Rare!, Slight Ryosaku and very slight Tomokai Please R&R Is it a bit OOC? i hope not. Anyway.. sorry for my mistakes . Oneshot


Title: Street Tennis Court Memories.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is NOT mine. i wish tough, if i make it out of character would it be mind? it's not the same as the original one, so there's 70 possibility that it could be mine. Anyway, it won't be mine.

Oh... the_ italics _ones are Flash back... hehe... enjoy the ic -

* * *

She sat there, in a place where her good memories with him are kept. Nothing seems different comparing the past year. The Only thing that had changed was the faces of the people. There are no longer the ones she's familiar of. Not this time and not today.

She leaned back on the bench she was sitting and closed her eyes. Somehow she felt a bit tired these days. Letting her eyes closed for awhile, helped her to relax for awhile. She breathes the air around her, even tough his scent doesn't company the fresh air, but she still loves it. When she decided that she's comfortable with her position, the memories starts filling in her head.

This is the place where she first watch one of his match. He also saves her from some boy there who tries to get her on a date. She smiled at the memory, he is always there for her when she needed help. How coincident.

And yet, somewhere in this place when they are in their 2nd year of High school, he confess his feelings for her, after a tennis practice with his friends. She was there to watch some of her classmate before she realize he was there.

"_Hmm… Tachibana-imouto, may I talk with you for a second?" He asked her quickly without looking at her. She could see his friends grinning and giggling behind him. She looked at him with a questioning face but replaced it with a smile and reply him with a cheerful "Hai." _

_They stroll around not so far from the street court. Usually he would start their talk with his happy tone and ask her about random stuff and she would answer it and they continue it and of course they would laugh at something funny during the conversation. But that day is different, no conversation has started, either of them tries to do so. Only silent could be heard between them. She could hear something behind the bushes they are passing by, but shrugged it off her mind. They keep walking until he stops beside a bench and stop her by holding her wrist._

"_Tahibana-imouto." He looked into her eyes but glance away "I have liked you since we're in junior high. Maybe I'm not your type of guy or the one who will make you happy. But, will you be my girlfriend?" His short speech came out trough his mouth. _

_She could see a faint pink on his cheek, but she also could feel herself blushing hearing his confession. He turns his head and now they are facing each other. Once again she could hear a mutter, sigh, scribbling, cries of joy, something with 'bike stealer', a hiss, and a 'mada mada dane'?. She told herself that it's only her imagination and reminding herself that he is standing there waiting her answer. Remembering that, her face became redder. _

"_Umm…" she looked at the ground "I have liked you for a long time too. And I would love to be your girlfriend." She kept looking at a stone that she kept telling herself was interesting until she realize a warm body wrapped around her. He was hugging her, his head rested on her shoulder and she could felt his breath tickling her neck. _

_He unlocked the hug and placed his head against hers. "So… we're now a couple ne?" He smiled at her. "Yes we are." _

_**Klik**_

_They turned around and she saw his friends, a girl and two of her classmate not so far beside them._

"_Nya… you have to print it as soon as possible Fuji."_

"_Hai. Maybe I should make many copy of it."_

"_You shouldn't do that Fuji, is personal. You would get Momo and An into trouble."_

"_BURNING! DON'T BE A CHICKEN OISHII… IT'LL BE THEIR PROBLEM, NOT OURS. HAHA!"_

"_Aa.. Ii data."_

"_Why did An-chan wants to be his girlfriend. I'm much better looking than him. I'm sure An-chan would be much happier with me. Tachibana-sempai would be surprise with this news. …"_

"_You bike- stealer, how dare you become An-chan boyfriend."_

"_Fshuu……"_

"_Mada mada dane, ne Sakuno"_

"_Eto… Ryoma, don't say that. I think it's cute."_

_She looked at the people one by one. Hearing each word makes her cheek redder. Comparing to his cheek, there are only a slight different. He grabbed her hand and she let him clasped their hands. "I'll walk you home." He whispered slightly. They walk out the street tennis court leaving their friends who are calling their names. _

She chuckle lightly, she doesn't expected his tennis team mates spying on them and dragging along one of the boy girlfriend. He always tells her that they tease him all day. They decided that he was their next victim to tease, since Ryoma has decided to go out with Sakuno.

But all relationship doesn't always go smooth. She remembered the day they broke up. It was her last year in high school. She's graduating and planning on continuing to Tokyo University. They are on a no-speaking term. She doesn't remember exactly why they have a fight, she only remembers that he'll continue his study out of town, Osaka for the exact place. And this place no longer only kept her happy memories.

"_I'm leaving in two days."_

"_What? Why didn't you tell me before?" _

"_I'm sorry. I don't know how to tell you." _

"_So, you're planning to tell me on the last minute?"_

"_That's not what I mean?"_

"_Do you know how I feel Momo? I bet you don't." Tears started to form in her eyes. He was speechless, he doesn't want to look her face. _

"_An…"_

"_I'm sorry Momo. I have to go home." She runs as fast as she could to her house. Ignoring his brother questions, she went straight to her bedroom and curled up like a cat crying her heart out. _

At that time, that's the last time she sees him. She hung up whenever he calls her. She doesn't bother to company him to the Airport. She just stays at home and hugged a rabbit stuff he gave her on their first date.

"_This is for you." He handed her a white and brown furry rabbit plushie._

"_Arigatou Momo-chan." She took it from his hand and snuggle the Bunny. She looked into his eyes. She love his violet shining eyes. He leaned more closely and placed his lips on her soft one. At first she was shocked but response it. That was their first kiss _

All she got before he leaves the city is a message on her cell phone that he sent.

_Hi An! I hope you're okay. I just want to tell you that I'm going to leave soon. And again I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I beg for your forgiveness. I hope we could meet someday so you could show me your smile that I always love._

_Take Care- Love Momo_

She never reply the message, she just look at it and read it all over again. A slight frown formed on her face. She wished she reply it, maybe… She adjusted herself In a proper sitting position and shook her head. She is happy with her life now. Nothing better would replace it. She looked at the bench she was sitting and strokes it. She could sense someone is approaching her and looked up.

"I knew you would be here." The sound sounds relief. She smiled at the owner and hugged him.

"I've missed you." She buried her head on his chest. She could hear him chuckle and wrapped his arms around her body.

"So… 8 hours of work and you have missed me like this? Let see… how much did you miss me when I was away for 2 years?" He put his finger on his chin and pretending to think. He received a play full punch on his chest and releases her. He grins broadly while she pouted. "Why are you here anyway?" He asked her, She took his hand on hers.

"I got to tell you something." She looked deeply at his eyes. "I Love you." He gave her a questioning look

"I know there's something more."

"Umm… let's see how can I tell you this." She looks at her right and left before she faces him "I'm Pregnant."

She could see his shocked face. His mouth and eyes are wide open. For some seconds it stayed like that. But he quickly recovered and fell into silent, before… "I'm going to be a DADDY!" He cries in happiness. "Hey. Do you hear that? I'm going to be a Daddy!" He told the people who are passing by and the ones who are practicing their tennis. He receive a congratulation from all of them. Knowing how her husband is, she just giggles lightly and took a glance at the bench.

_She sit on the bench looking at the space. Since he left, she would come by to the street court just to sit on her favorite bench where she share all her memories with him. Two years had passes, and she still hope that he'll come back home. Nobody really told her to move on. They just support her, which ever decision she would take, but never let her felt alone. But that day definitely is not the same day where she would just sit there and think of him._

"_Konnichiwa An." _

_The voice she missed very much. She looked up and saw him smiling at her. She couldn't keep the tears that are forming in her eyes, she let it out and hugged him tightly._

He never leave her heart, she always Love him. And nothing would change that.

"_An…"_

"_Hmm…" She hugged him tightly. They are ending their date by walking near the street court, it was late night, they decided to sit for awhile before he walks her home. He releases the hug and stood up. She looked at him and then he bent down in one knee._

"_These years that we have gone trough has been the most wonderful time I ever live with. I want it will always be for the rest of my life. Leaving you is the last thing I want to do. All I want is to be with you. An, would you always be by my side and Marry me? I might not the best choice you can pick. But all I know you're the one for me." He showed her the ring that he had bought along time ago. It remind him of her when he saw it. _

"_Momo…" She gazes at his eyes while making sure that her answer will be the right choice for the rest of her life. "Yes, I would marry you." He placed the ring on her left hand finger. She smiled at him who is grinning. He placed his hand underneath her chin making her leaning to him and he placed her lips on his. _

She felt her body was lifted to the air. She blinks slightly and realizes that her husband is hugging her. He let her down and kissed her passionately. The crowd are cheering for them. She felt a bit embarrassed. When they broke a part, he have the grin which is always plastered on his face. "I love you." He bent down and kissed her belly "I love you too." She smiled at the sight.

"Finally I beat them, especially Ryoma." An looked at him confused "What? I never beat him in Anything. Hr beat me in Tennis, He got a girlfriend before I do, and He gets married before I do. But now, I'm the first one who'll have a child." He said proudly and rubbed her belly.

"But, Oishii-kun, Fuji-kun, Kawamura-kun, Tezuka-kun And Inui-kun had already has kids."

"Aw… come on. Don't ruin my mood. At least, I beat, Ryoma, Kaidoh and Eiji."

She just shook her head, It's true that Ryoma always beats him almost in everything, He has married to Sakuno half a year before they were married. Sometimes she would complain to Sakuno about her husband, and she'll tell her about Ryoma. They remain good friends since junior-high. And the others, Well… The rest who already has kids of course had already married, Eiji and Kaidoh are the one who hadn't married. She heard from Sakuno that Kaidoh is going to married one of her good friend, Tomoka. While Eiji, is still in a relationship, but not planning yet to be married.

She let out a sigh and added something in her mental list 'Telling him that I'm pregnant'. She looked at the bench and smiled. New memory had been added, and there'll be more soon.

"Momo… could I gave birth here?"

"Eh…?" He throws aside his thought about beating Ryoma and looked at her, but he understands why. She once told him, that their memories and happy time are spent in the Street Tennis Court. He agreed with it. But having memories of An giving birth in the Street Court is not a really good idea. Trying to tease her, "We could think about it."

She pushed him back playfully, but pulled him to a hug. "How about a celebration?" She asks him, knowing fully his answer.

"That's sounds nice. Let's go to Wakdonald." They start to walk out from the Street Tennis Court.

"I won't let my child eat junk food everyday like his or her father."

"Come on, I feel to eat Burgers."

"The baby feels to eat Sushi."

"Ah… how come a baby could eat a sushi?"

"It's an expression Momo."

"Well… how about we go to Kawamura sushi shop?"

"Sounds good to me…"

Fin--

* * *

A/n: Okay… this is my first Fanfic ever that I published here.. No flame, this is my first one… But I appreciate a suggestion or someone who would tell me in which place I need to improve be kind please :p Anyway, I hope you like it.

And.. hehe.. I know there are almost no momoXan fic, that's why I decided to make one as they are my favorite couple among the other ;D


End file.
